Untitled
by Metizalism
Summary: Kagome longs for a hanyou of her own. So, she draws one, butI'm pretty sure she didn't expect her drawing to come walking up to her. OOCness on Inuyasha
1. Inuyasha Appears

Okay. This is just a fic. That I've been thinking about, you see I've always wanted to do something when Inu and Kags weren't a pair. :D It's getting old if you get my drift. So, I've decided to do this...I kinda based it off of that old Digimon season, I think it was...#3 with Renamon and all that stuff. I used to watch it when I was little. If you don't now what Im talking about forget it. :) Anyway, tell me what you think R&R. :D

* * *

Hanyous are small and big creatures that were protectors and friends to people.

Kagome walked home from school slowly. She had no friends. Her short black hair bobbed as she walked. She saw people with there little hanyous they'd all gotten from who knows where. Nowadays people were finding them everywhere they would just come to them and they were made for each other. Kagome wasn't good enough to have one she guessed. Her mother, felt that hanyous were a waste of time and that having one would only make Kagome childish so, Kagome's dreams of the perfect companion flew out the window.

Kagome slid through the door of her house and plopped her shoes and backpack on the floor of the living room.

"I'm home, Mom." She said in a dull tone. There was no answer,"Mom?"

Still no answer. Kagome walked into the kitchen and looked on the refrigerator. There was a note.

Kagome,

I went to the beach for a little while. I thought you wouldn't want to go so, I left you something to eat in the fridge or you can order takeout. I'll be back at around 11:00 it's a Friday night so, feel free to go out.

Love You, Mom

"Right..." Kagome sighed"I wouldn't have liked to go."

Kagome slithered into her room and laid on her bed. She didn't want to do her homework. She felt sad and she didn't know why. Kagome pulled out her sketch pad and began to draw randomly. Her hand moved quickly and the picture came almost naturally as if it was buried deep inside her mind. In the end, the was a strange looking hanyou with eyes that were staring off into the distance. She imagined they would be amber, he had ears on the top of his head soft furry ears that took the menacing look away from him. He had long claws and white hair. He looked just as lonely as she did.

"Don't worry." She whispered,"In my eyes, you're the perfect hanyou."

Kagome looked at the picture one more time and scratched out something on the top: 'Inuyasha'. The perfect name. Kagome kissed the picture, placed it on the night stand next to her, and rolled over to go to sleep.

"Kagome," Ms. Higurashi nudged her daughter,"Kagome, honey, wake up. It's time for breakfast. (A/N: Isn't she just the mother everyone wants?)"

"Oh...Okay."

"Oh, yes and I think there's a little friend here for you." Ms. Higurashi said with a hint of mystery.

"What?" Kagome rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up quickly.

Ms. Higurashi left the room all in smiles.

"What is this all about?" Kagome slid out of bed put on her furry bunny slippers and crept downstairs.

Kagome wasn't in the least happy about her little "friend" downstairs, in fact, she found 'Hojo' her new neighbor quite annoying and stupid for wanting to meet her at such an ungodly hour.

"Hi." Hojo said cheerfully, ignoring Kagome's frizzy matted hair and dull expression,"I'm Hojo. I just moved in across the street from you. I wanted to meet you."

'_Yeah right. You probably heard I didn't have any friends and wanted to be the one to make the anti-social kid talk, right? Not gonna happen buddy.'_ Kagome grinned inwardly.

"Well, Hojo. It's nice to meet you but, I find all this 'I'm your neighbor' stuff quite stupid. Bye now." Kagome closed the door on Hojo's pasty face and went to the table for breakfast.

"Oh, honey? How do you like Hojo?"

"I don't know mom, he seemed kind of rude." Kagome lied through her teeth.

"Well, I find him a much better companion for you than some hanyou. You two should get to know each other."

"I don't want to get to know him."

"Well, I don't know what to say to you, dear."

"Say I can have a hanyou of my own."

"No, Kagome. Hanyous are silly." Ms. Higurashi said calmly,"I don't want you being a big child."

"I'm going out." Kagome left the table got dressed cleaned herself up and went out the door without another word to her mother. She took her sketch pad with her and headed to the park.

Kagome stayed out late into the evening and found herself all alone again. There were no more laughing children or barking dogs, just quiet chirping of crickets and the buzzing of cicadas. Kagome looked at her picture of Inuyasha.

"Hanyous aren't silly." She whispered to herself.

"I wouldn't say so." A tiny but, gruff voice answered her.

Kagome jumped up to see a small figure creeping toward her. It had something in it's hand and it's eyes gleamed in the moonlight. They were amber.

"Who's there?" She asked slowly.

"Just me." The small figure stepped into the light and there before her was the picture she held in her hand.


	2. Where the Food Goes

**Okay. I got a review for this story so I'm going to keep on writing. We'll see what happens here. I've been thinking about what I can do with this story so, hopefully all my ideas will work out. There is a bit of OOCness in this story.**

"Ahhh!" Kagome had been screaming for the pass three minutes now. Inuyasha was glaring at her impatiently with his tiny ears pinned to his head.

"WILL YOU CALM DOWN!" Inuyasha interjected. People were starting to open their windows and turn their lights on to see what was going on.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!" Kagome stood up from her bench and dropped all her things staring mortified at the small version of her picture. People began to crowd around her asking her questions.

'Are you okay, ma'am?' they asked and 'Was there some hanyou attacking you?" Kagome ignored them and looked over their heads to search for her 'attacker'. He was gone.

"I-I'm fine." Kagome fought off the crowd and began to walk home. Her mind was reeling. Was he really there or was she just hallucinating?

"Higurashi!" She was broken out of her thoughts by the familiar and annoying voice of her neighbor, Hojo. Kagome lifted her head in the direction of the voice slowly. Hojo was running across the street to her.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. You mother said I shouldn't have come so early. So, I thought I'd make it up to you."

Kagome stared blankly at him.

"Um...I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie with me tommorow. We can go see whatever you want and I'll pay, alright?"

"O..kay." Kagome didn't even blink as she turned away from Hojo and went into her house. Kagome walked wistfully pass her mother and up to her room. She quickly sat her stuff on her desk, closed the door and sighed.

"You really shouldn't have done that. It was stupid." Kagome gaped at the little hanyou sitting on her bed eating chocolate.

"Why do you keep following me?" Kagome yelled.

"Shh!" The Inuyasha hushed,"Not so loud. You don't want evil mother person down there to hear us do you?" Kagome bit her lip,"Yeah, I got bad vibes from that lady when I got into this house."

"Why are you here?" Kagome got straight to the point.

"Cause you're lonely." Was Inuyasha's simple answer,"Oi, Who's that ugly kid who was talking to you from across the street?"

"Just because I'm lonely?" Kagome ignored the question about Hojo.

"Well, yeah, you drew me and you were lonely so, here I am."

"That doesn't exactly make sense..."

"Why not?"

"Because pictures don't just come to life. Pictures aren't suppose to come alive at all."

"Well I did and I'm hungry."

"Pictures don't get hungry!"

"Well, this picture does."

"No, you can't be my picture." Kagome picked up the drawing gingerly,"You're suppose to be bigger.."

"Maybe to you but.." Inuyasha got up and pulled the picture from Kagome's hands. He held it up to himself,"Really..Considering how small the drawing is I am the life-sized version." Kagome looked. He was right. She'd drawn the picture small and so, a little toddler looking hanyou was the life-sized equivalent.

"So, what now?" Kagome gave in.

"Feed me!"

After several tiptoed journeys down to the fridge, Kagome managed to satisfy Inuyasha's seemingly endless appetite. By then, her mother, knew something was up. She followed her daughter up to her room and peeked in through the crack in the door.

"Are you full now?" Kagome asked someone she couldn't see. Whoever it was they burped in reply,'You're so gross."

"But, I'm cute." Someone replied.

"Not that cute." Kagome growled menacingly.

Ms. Higurashi feared the worst as she threw open the door.

"Mom!" Kagome yelled surprised. Ms. Higurashi ignored the plea and glared at the little hanyou on the floor. Inuyasha gulped.

"Kagome..." Ms. Higurashi spoke slowly as she stepped forward,"HE'S SO CUTE!" Ms. Higurashi quickly knelt down and rubbed Inuyasha ears gingerly.

"Mom..What!" Kagome looked from Inuyasha (who was enjoying the ear rub) to her mother (who was happily doing the rubbing),"Aren't you mad?"

"I thought you had a boy up here.."

"Well, I kinda do.."

"Oh, but, it's just this little cutie." Ms. Higurashi lavished love on Inuyasha.

"I thought you didn't want me to have a hanyou.." Kagome was unbelievably confused.

"Well, I'd been thinking and I just saw so many people so happy with their hanyous and I wanted you to be that way so, I was going to say you could have one anyway. But, I didn't think you'd go on your own. Is this your way of rebelling?"

"No. I found Inuyasha in the park!"

"Oh. His name's Inuyasha. Take good care of my daughter." Ms. Higurashi patted Inuyasha's head, got up, and left. Inuyasha looked ruffled and tired. Kagome looked at the door that her mother had left through for a long moment then, turned back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha.."

Inuyasha was lying on the floor snoring softly. His ear twitched at the mention of his name but, Kagome knew he wasn't awake. She picked him up and plopped him on the bed.

"I know where all that food goes.." She murmured as she laid down next to Inuyasha and went to sleep.

**Awww..Cute chapter right? I know Inuyasha is OOC but, I don't think his real persona would fit in where I'm trying to take this story so..Sorry. Um..I also need help deciding on a title for this story. I have absolutely no ideas on this so, please help me out. R&R**


	3. Miroku and Lunch

**Thank you for your reviews and sorry for the OOCness on Inuyasha. I made him that way cuz he's so small. I will make him get to his adult size later on by using something in the previous chapter. I'll let you figure out what it is. Anyway on with Chapter 3.**

"Hey..Kagome. Kagome...Kagome...You're going to be late. Kagome that stupid kid is waiting for you downstairs.. What's his name..Hobo?" Kagome felt Inuyasha sitting on her stomach and poking her. He was already eating a small pancake. He was always eating.

"His name is Hojo! Get off me." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha obediently crawled off of her and took off downstairs. Kagome watched him go, had he gotten a little bigger or was she just up too early? She was broken from her thoughts by her mother's squeals of delight. She probably gave Inuyasha a whole plate of pancakes. Kagome swung her legs over the side of the bed and picked out something decent to wear so she could face her annoying neighbor (What was it with this guy and getting up early)?

As Kagome made her way down the stairs, she could hear voices. Mostly of her mother and Hojo. Inuyasha was too busy glaring at Hojo and gobbling down his pancakes to talk. Kagome listened to the conversation carefully.

"I see. So, you invited my daughter to a movie..And she said YES!" Her mother said in disbelief.

"Uh..Yes. I asked her yesterday..Didn't she tell you?" Hojo sounded bewildered.

"Oh..Um No. She had a long day yesterday.." Ms. Higurashi lied as she glanced at Inuyasha to keep his mouth shut. Kagome didn't know why she lied but, she was glad she did. She didn't want Hojo to know that her mother and her had a fight over a trifling thing like a hanyou. And they had gotten over that hump anyway.

Kagome felt she should finally make her presence know so, she came down the stairs completely and gave a very strained smile to Hojo.

"Good Morning, Hojo.." She ground out.

"Uh...Hey Kagome." Were they already on a first name basis?

There was an awkward silence.

"Why are you here so early?" Inuyasha broke the situation open and stared directly at Hojo (he was completely finished with his pancakes).

"Um..I...I don't know." Hojo stated simply.

" 'Cuz I don't know about you but, I hate getting up early. Unless it's for food. I love food and lately I've been really hungry y'know I –"

"I think I'll go now!"Hojo got up from the table quickly,'I'll come get you for the movie after school, Higurashi."

The family watched as Hojo quickly left the house.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome smiled as she set down at the table.

"For what?" Inuyasha looked puzzled as Ms. Higurashi placed another plate of pancakes in front of him. He dug in.

"Oh Nothing." Kagome got her pancakes and pulled out the syrup.

After breakfast, since Hojo had awoken Kagome so early, Kagome went to get ready for school. She showered and got dressed while her mother kept Inuyasha occupied with the TV and other things. She needed to sneak out of the house. No way was she taking Inuyasha to school with her until she found out where he'd come from and what he could do or so she thought. But, Inuyasha was not stupid and knew he was being ditched. He climbed into Kagome's already packed school bag and went to sleep.

"Alright mom! I'm going!"Kagome picked up her bag. It had suddenly gotten heavier. Too many textbooks. Inuyasha was no where to be found and her mother thought that he was outside so, she was home free. Kagome quickly headed out the door and ran down the steps of her house. She felt a tinge of jealousy about leaving Inuyasha but, he couldn't go with her. What if...He didn't react well with people and liked begin alone...What was she saying? Inuyasha wasn't her. He was straightforward and loud. Not shy and quiet. But, she was running too late to go get him now so, oh well. Kagome's bag weighed her down immensely as she tried to walk. She'd have to carry some of the stuff by hand.

"What is in here!" Kagome shouted as pulled the bag open. Kagome gaped. The little hanyou looked up at her with annoyance written on his face. He had obviously been sleeping,"Inuyasha! What're you doing in there!"

"I'm not suppose to leave you alone!" Inuyasha smiled,"You'll get lonely." He said quietly.

"Well, at least get out of there." Kagome gave in,"You're weighing me down."

"Okay." Inuyasha climbed out of the bag and onto Kagome's head.

"That's not exactly where I wanted you." Kagome sighed.

"Well, I'm not moving again. Or am I weighing your head down." Inuyasha teased.

"Shut up." Kagome mumbled.

Kagome and Inuyasha rounded the corner to the school. Instantly Kagome was hit with a sight she'd seen many times. A bunch of kids with their hanyous. Talking and laughing. And staring at her. Inuyasha had caught everyone's attention. She could already hear hushed whispers about him. 'Look at his eyes..' and 'He's so cute..'. He was cute but, why hide that? Kagome felt Inuyasha grip her head a little tighter. He shifted uncomfortably. Kagome quickly rushed passed the crowds forming and into the school. As soon as they were inside safely she gently plucked the hanyou from her head and soothed him.

"Were you scared?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha's pale face and wide eyes. He slowly shook his head 'No' and looked up at her.

"I'm okay. Too many people here though. How do you go here! I mean I've heard of crowds but these are.."

Kagome drowned out Inuyasha's rant to stare at the door blankly. The knob was moving and she wanted to see who was going to come in. The door popped open and a boy with long hair pulled back in a small ponytail on the back of his head walked in. He had on a collared shirt and wasn't so bad in the looks area. Kagome exchanged glances with Inuyasha and quickly looked down to her hands. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow.

"Hello Kagome." the boy said nonchalantly.

"Hi, Miroku." Kagome said dryly and became suddenly interested in her thumbs. Inuyasha gave her a 'who's this Casanova ' look as he watched his performance.

"Who's your friend?" Miroku continued on with the conversation as he sat down on the other side of Kagome to look at Inuyasha more closely.

" His name is Inuyasha, I found him." Kagome stated simply.

"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku smiled at the small hanyou sitting on Kagome's desk,"I trust you're the answer to Kagome's prayers?"

"No..You see she drew m–!" Kagome quickly quieted Inuyasha by stuffing him back into her school bag.

"Inuyasha...Is a little silly.." Kagome glared down at the dog boy. Miroku simply laughed. He ignored Inuyasha's glare as Kagome joined in.

By the time lunch rolled around Inuyasha was starving. He rushed Kagome down the hall to the lunchroom.

"So, Inuyasha what do you want? We've got pizza, hamburgers, and tacos. Pick one."

"Aww..Can't I have them all? I'm really hungry!"

"You're always hungry! Now pick one." Kagome argued back.

"Erm...Pizza!"

"Alright, three slices of pizza please!" Kagome laid down the money and got her food. Inuyasha was crawling all over her for it.

"No, not until we fond somewhere to sit. You're a messy eater."

"Only when I'm hungry.." Inuyasha sighed.

"Make yourself useful. You've got better eyes and a better viewpoint so, find a table." Kagome ordered the poor hungry dog boy around. Inuyasha climbed up to the top of her head and craned his neck to see. He spotted a nice clean empty table in the corner. Perfect.

"I've got one. In the corner on the far left. It's nice and clean."

"I see it! Let's go!" Kagome took off towards the empty table in the corner so fast she didn't notice that her load on her head had been considerably lightened until she got to the table,"Inuyasha? Oh crap! Where'd he go!" Kagome quickly turned to face the swarm of people filled tables. She scanned them frantically with her eyes and dove in. There was no sign of the little white haired kid anywhere.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome looked around. Maybe he'd fallen off when she'd moved so quickly. Maybe he'd...Maybe he'd...Kagome cocked an eyebrow when she listened to an awkward sound she heard.

"Oh he's so cute!" A girly voiced exclaimed in an exasperating tone. Kagome rushed over to the table to find Inuyasha surrounded by a swarm of girls that were all in desperate need of classes of how to pet...anything. It was almost like Inuyasha was being beat up by a gang and he looked that way too. At the sight of Kagome his eyes lit up and got huge. He gave a her a pitiful 'Help me' look.

"Um... Excuse me but, this little guy is mine." Kagome interrupted the girl's swooning. All the girl's jaws dropped. Kagome had just walked into the popular girl's table. They all knew Kagome as the quiet hanyou-less girl in some their classes. Kagome could hear their whispers 'he can't be hers' 'she doesn't have one'. Kagome growled,"Come on, Inuyasha!" She said it little rougher than she'd meant to. But, it got her point across, Inuyasha got to his feet and shot into Kagome's arms before any of the girl's could say anything. Then, Kagome turned heel and went back their table.

"I'm really sorry! They grabbed me and you couldn't hear me and I was trying to get away but, they were like attack of the blondies and I couldn't and...and I'm sorry." Inuyasha apologized up and down.

"Inuyasha, it's okay! Those girls just get on my nerves a little...I'm sorry I yelled at you." Kagome replied sheepishly. Inuyasha smiled,'Do you still want your pizza?" Kagome waggled the slices in front of Inuyasha's face. It didn't take long for temptation to be too much.

**So, what do you think? Was it cute or what? If you give me good reviews I'll make Inuyasha go adult size on you in the next chappie. I just wanted to show a day in the life of Kagome with Inuyasha thrown in. Y'know like what kind of changes he'll make about the way people already think of her. Tell me what you thought in your review.**


	4. Super Size Me

**I'm back with another chapter. I still can't think of a title. There doesn't seem to be one. This story is so much more lighthearted and moral filled than my other fics. That might be what's stopping my creative juices from flowing onto a title. Anyway in this chapter INUYASHA GOES ADULT SIZE! READ AWAY!**

**Disclaimer (I always forget these things):I don't own Inuyasha or any characters associated with or to Inuyasha. I do however own any original characters in this story. Thank you.**

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed as the hanyou went on with his intricate work in art class. He was currently making a mess of paint and feathers when Kagome nudged his head to get her attention.

"Hmmm?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What'd you think of Miroku?" Kagome said quietly.

"What!"

"Nothing."

"Why you asking me...You like 'im?" Inuyasha stared at her now. His feathers and paint were long forgotten.

"N-No..I just...I think he's..."

"YOU**_ DO_ **LIKE HIM!" Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"Inuyasha! Be quiet!" Kagome pressed her hand over the small dog boy's mouth muffling his hysterical laughter.

"I can't believe you like Mr. Casanova!" Inuyasha held back a giggle and wiped his eyes,'Well..That makes my job easier..."

"What'd mean by that?" Kagome cocked an eyebrow as Inuyasha regained his composure.

"Well...I was just saying cuz..." Inuyasha stopped suddenly feeling a presence behind him.But, it was too late.

"Gwahhh!" Inuyasha was pounced on by a small cat demon.

"Aww..How cute!" Kagome squealed, ignoring Inuyasha's pleas for help. The cat demon had big red eyes with black pupils and three tails. It paws were black up to her foreleg and it had a black diamond shape on her head. It wascurrently sitting on Inuyasha with a perfectly content look on her face.

"Mew!" the cat purred happily at Kagome who squealed with delight.

"**KIRARA!**" A loud feminine voice rang through the art room. The cat demon visibly froze up as a beautiful young woman approached Kagome and Inuyasha's table.

Kagome gaped as she walked up. She had long flowing brown hair that was up in a high ponytail on the top of her head. She looked frazzled and angry and was glaring down at Kagome with her brown eyes. She was tall, slender, and muscular but, toned. Kagome felt like she was in boot camp.

"What have I told you about running off!"The young woman proceeded to yell at the cat demon in front of the whole art class,"You scared me half to death!" The cat demon gave a quiet mew and hopped up into the young girl's arms to lick her lovingly. The young girl sighed in defeat and hugged the cat to her chest. Then she turned to Kagome.

"Thank you for finding Kirara. She's prone to getting side-tracked. I'm always worried she'll get run over or something.**"** The young woman blushed as she thought of the scene she'd made.

"Oh...Um.. I didn't really find her. She found us." Kagome smiled as the girl took a seat next to her,'She pounced on Inuyasha.." The girl and Kagome looked down at Inuyasha who was just starting to peel himself from the ground and dust himself off when Kirara pounced on his head again.

"Kirara! That's rude!" The girl hissed at her demon and she quickly stepped off Inuyasha. The girl turned back to Kagome,"I'm Sango Tajiya. That's Kirara, she's been in my family since as long as I can remember."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. That's my hanyou, Inuyasha." Kagome gestured to Inuyasha who was currently avoiding Kirara to no avail.

" I think Kirara's got a little crush."

"Oh..I don't think Inuyasha feels the same." Kagome laughed.

"Where'd you find Inuyasha? He's very unusual looking. The white hair..The amber eyes..What's he mixed with..?" Sango's eyes looked at Inuyasha carefully.

"Um..To be honest..I really don't know...He just sort of showed up a few days ago so..yeah."

"Interesting..." Sango murmured while not taking her eyes off the hanyou.

"Why do you ask?" Kagome was getting curious,"Do you know something about the way Inuyasha looks?"

"Well...My family comes from a long line of demon slayers..And I haven't seen or heard of anything that looks like Inuyasha sincethe stories that my grandpa used to tell me about the Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands...I doubt Inuyasha came from that blood line...Dog Demons mating with humans was completely unheard of in those days... Whoever did so would be disgraced.**" **Sango became lost in her thoughts and after a few moments she bolted up and turned to Kagome.

"It was nice to meet you Kagome. You too Inuyasha. I'll see you both tomorrow. Kirara, let's go." Sango held her arm out forKirara to jump on and left.

"Th-That was.." Kagome murmured as she watched them go.

"Exhausting.." Inuyasha finished the sentence for her while pulling a mess of feathers and glue out of his hair.

After school, Kagome and Inuyasha started home but, things weren't exactly the way they were that morning.

"Ouch! Kagome! You're bag is too small! It's cramping my legs!" Inuyasha kicked Kagome's binder in a effort to make space for himself.

"Well it wasn't too small this morning!" Kagome glared down at Inuyasha,"You probably ate too many slices of pizza!"

"I don't gain weight!"

"Well, you're feeling a lot heavier to me!" Kagome hissed as she began to walk down the steps of the school.

"Okay...Okay..Wait just let me get out. I'd rather walk anyway." Inuyasha hopped out of Kagome's bag with ease. Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It's just...You got...bigger.." Kagome's mouth kept moving but, no noise came out.

"I did?" Inuyasha looked down at himself.

"Y-yeah..You were the size of baby this morning now you're like a...4 year old! Wow! How'd you do that?"

"I don't know!"

"C'mon we gotta show mom!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and took off toward home. She completely forgot about Hojo and the movie.

Kagome burst into the house and began calling for her mother. Who was obviously at work.

"Mom! Mom! You won't believe what happened!"

"Kagome I don't see what the big deal is...Everybody grows..." Inuyasha said nonchalantly after being dragged into the kitchen.

"But not as fast as you did.." Kagome thought aloud as she threw Inuyasha onto the couch,"I bet..."

"You bet what?"

"I bet it was all that food you were eating all the time. I bet your body was making you extremely hungry so it could make you grow really fast!"

"You really think..."

"Yeah! C'mon! We've gotta feed you some more!" Kagome got a strange glint in her eye that caused Inuyasha lots of discomfort.

_**30 MINUTES LATER**_

Urp

Inuyasha felt like he was going to barf. Kagome had stuffed him full of the most food he'd ever ate. She started with the refrigerator and worked her way to the pantry. She was now proceeding to feed herself.

"So..Inuyasha? Feel like you've grown?" Kagome asked cheerily as she poked her head into the living room entry way. Inuyasha just glared at her and she slinked away.

"H-Hey...Kagome urp I don't think you should've done that."

"Done what?"

"You know what!"Inuyasha clamped his hand over his mouth.

"I know...I got a little carried away with the food. I'm sorry. It's just the prospect of you getting bigger got me really happy. We could do a lot more stuff if you were bigger y'know..."

"You'd be happier that way...?"

"I guess, probably.." Kagome laughed.

"You..Got anything else to eat?"

A man clad in black listened quietly out the window to the two pair who were enjoying their evening.

"Inuyasha...This is where you are?"He smirked,"Do you realize how important you are?"And with that he jumped away silently.

By the end of the night, Inuyasha was full of food but, he hadn't grown an inch other than if he stood on his tiptoes. Inuyasha was lying on his back on the floor looking up at the ceiling in Kagome's room. Kagome felt slightly guilty considering the fact that she'd stuffed him with food and drinks.

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry..Maybe I was wrong about the food thing. Maybe it was just a sudden growth spurt." Kagome sighed as she sat down next to him.

"It's...yawn..Okay.."Inuyasha's slightly parted and his breathing got quieter. Kagome leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. She didn't dare try to move him. She'd throw her back out. She got him a blanket and a pillow and hopped into bed herself. Her mom was working late tonight so there was no point in staying up to wait for her. As Kagome turned out the lights and laid staring up at the ceiling she began to scold herself.

'I shouldn't have got all carried away with the food. Inuyasha only did it to make me happy. He probably thought it wouldn't work! Bad Kagome Bad! I'll make it up to him tomorrow...I'll take him where ever he wants to go. He'll like that...I wonder if he's ever been to a...'

Kagome went to sleep.

Birds tweeting.

The smell of bacon.

Inuyasha's snoring..

The sounds of the morning for Kagome Higurashi. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to the beam of sunlight that shown on her face through the window. She rolled over and sat up. Inuyasha was long gone and the blanket was folded over in a corner. But, there was one thing missing. By now Kagome would be hearing her mother squealing with delight over Inuyasha's cuteness but, it was completely silent downstairs. Kagome pulled on some clothes and hurried downstairs. The scene Kagome walked in on was humorous and uncomfortable. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch staring at her mother who was rather uncomfortably looking at him with a wary eye.

"Kagome..He got bigger.." Ms. H sniffed.

Kagome gaped. Inuyasha had gotten bigger. Much bigger. She hadn't even noticed. He was the perfect size. The size she'd imagined him to be when she first drew him. He looked much better that way. No little feet and hands and no tiny voice.

"Wow! You look great!" Kagome smiled.

"If you say so..." Inuyasha looked sleepily at her.

"He's not as cute as he used to be!" Ms. H looked like she had already cried several times. Her eyes were red and puffy. Inuyasha's ears drooped every time she sniffled.

Kagome's eyes landed on his clothes. They were her late father's old clothes. She assumed he'd found them when he'd woke up with her mother's help. Kagome mouth twisted into a mischievous grin.

"Inuyasha..." She muttered.

"Wh-What?" Inuyasha looked at her with a eyebrow cocked.

"Could you help me with something?"

"Something like what?"

"A Hojo something.."

"Oh no..I'm not dealing with that idiot. He's **_YOUR_** problem, not mine."

"Aww..C'mon It'll keep him from coming back around here. Plus, I blew him off on that movie and-"

"You blew that poor boy off! Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi sounded astonished.

"It was an accident Mom! I totally forgot!"

"Well, you're not using Inuyasha to get out of going out with him. You have to go to apologize. Then, you can never see him again." Ms. H put her foot down.

"Fine mom." Kagome sighed,'Inuyasha let's get ready for school.."

"Hey...Kagome.." Inuyasha poked her in her back.

"What?"

"I'm hungry." Inuyasha grinned.

**Wow. That was long and very pointless besides the Sango part and the Adult sized part. I can't believe I put that all in one chapter. I shoulda separated it up but, hey, maybe this will hold you off till I update again. Oh yeah and HAPPY EASTER.**


	5. Never Leave

**Wow. It's been a long time. It was around Easter the last time I updated...I'm sorry. I'll try to make this chapter good.. Kagome and Miroku aren't a pairing in this story just so you know. It's not a pairing of anything at all actually. Well, there might be some Mir San but, other than that...Erm..nothing for Kags. HA HA HA! Hey, it's not that I don't like her it's just that she's a loner in this story. Sure, she'll have an attraction to Inuyasha, but who wouldn't, in the end their relationship won't go any farther than best friends.**

Kagome and Inuyasha went to school as usual only this time, the stares of girls were mostly of lust and not of 'Oh! How tiny and cute he is'. Kagome knew the look of lust...she hated it; in fact, many of her former boyfriends (back when she actually used to try to date) had been taken away by the look of lust and she didn't want Inuyasha to leave her. If only she had known what Inuyasha was thinking...

It was utterly disgusting. He could smell the scent emanating off of them. He laughed to himself. Like he'd actually want any of those crazy, blonde, and drunk(most of them, judging from his nose) girls that were all staring at him like he was a piece of meat (yesterday they'd been tenderizing him like he was one). He kept close to Kagome nonetheless he could feel that she was uncomfortable with the situation and wanted to reassure her.

The made it into the school and to Kagome's first class without incident and we're quickly joined by Miroku. Inuyasha pursed his lips in annoyance as Kagome started a conversation with him. Inuyasha now didn't know why he hadn't seen Kagome's attraction to Miroku last time. She twiddled her thumbs and looked at the ground half the time when they were talking to each other. Miroku would simply laugh it off, he was definitely a Casanova. Just by looking at him Inuyasha could tell that he had encounters with women all the time, not to mention his nose told him so as well..But, if Kagome liked him then.. Miroku turned his attention to Inuyasha, breaking him from his thoughts and causing a very unkind look to cross his face.

"Wow. You've grown." He stated the blatantly obvious.

"You don't say?" Inuyasha said cheekily. Miroku didn't retaliate he just turned back to Kagome and continued talking about whatever the heck they were talking about. Inuyasha sighed. He was going to be a little grumpy all day.

Kagome's homeroom teacher wouldn't shut up. It was homeroom for goodness sake. What the heck is so important that you have to talk about it for the whole 15 minutes of nothingness that they call a period! It was totally pointless. Inuyasha had an incredible urge to grab that stupid notebook the guy kept patting in his hand and stuff it down his throat. He bit his lip, not wanting to get Kagome in trouble. She wasn't enjoying it either and was looking at her nails boredly. She glanced at him and smiled, trying to reassure him that it would be over soon. He gave her back a weak smile. He knew Kagome could feel the ticked off mood that he'd been into since her 1st period. Finally, like a sound from heaven the bell for second period rang and Inuyasha followed after Kagome eagerly.

"Kagome!" A voice rang through the halls and Kagome turned to see who it was. Inuyasha knew instantly because of the cat demon that was on his head.

"Hi Kirara." He said dryly. The cat demon looked sorely disappointed that she hadn't been able to cause him to fall over as she'd done yesterday. But, nonetheless she mewed a greeting to him and hopped down into his arms to purr against his chest.

"Sango! Hi." Kagome sounded happy to see her acquaintance of yesterday and approached her quickly.

"Let's walk together." Sango smiled. Her head slowly turning in Inuyasha's direction,"We should–WHOA!" Sango nearly toppled over in the hallway from astonishment. Inuyasha's height change had obviously startled her.

"Nice to see you too." Inuyasha murmured as he walked pass Sango to Kagome's side. Dropping Kirara into Sango's arms as he passed,"Can we go now?" Kagome decided it was better to keep Inuyasha in a good mood so, she took Sango's arm and they started off to their 2nd period. Kirara pouted all the way.

At lunch, Inuyasha's mood got a little better thanks to that glorious sandwich called a hamburger. Ms. H had given Kagome money for Inuyasha's lunch because he was so much bigger now. He had enough for several hamburgers and he bought them all. After eating, Inuyasha mellowed out considerably, he even let Kirara take a cat nap on his head. He even dozed off for a second. When Inuyasha woke up, lunch was nearly over and Kagome and Miroku were talking for a _second_ time, Sango had joined them. Inuyasha growled under his breath, gosh he didn't like this guy. He knew that it was Kagome's choice, not his, but he couldn't help but feel the need to protect her from getting her heart broken by that...that...Argh! Whatever. Kagome's choice. _Right_. Kagome..Not him.

SMACK!

"You pervert!" those words snapped Inuyasha right out of his reverie. He shot up so fast, Kirara went tumbling off his head. His eyes quickly went to Kagome who had a hand over her mouth and an astonished look on her face. There didn't seem to be any sign of violation then, his landed on Sango. She was still in slapping position with a hot red streak across her face. Miroku hand was twitching and his face was slapped all the way onto the table. The red hand mark on his face was on the upward facing cheek. He seemed to be in some sort of whimsical land like he'd seen heaven and gotten drunk there. Inuyasha sighed. So, Casanova was a lech as well as a womanizer. He'd have to up his game for Sango though. She didn't seem like any girl that would fall for Miroku's ways. Inuyasha turned his eyes back to Kagome and could see the laughter in her eyes. Maybe the guy wasn't that bad.

The day couldn't have ended faster for Inuyasha. He was eager to go home and to get away from Kagome's school. Of course, as was usual today, things didn't seem to go Inuyasha's way. Kagome had become good friends with Sango and Miroku after the fiasco in the cafeteria they'd been talking all day and that meant, that Kagome was walking slower which meant, that Kagome would take longer to get home and he couldn't leave her alone so, Inuyasha suffered in silence. Inuyasha was alone walking a little farther ahead of Kagome, and somehow a girl had gotten in front of him. She had straight hair and was wearing a black tanktop and a pair of jeans. Inuyasha nearly gagged, he really didn't like the smell of this girl. She smelled like lust and jealousy, neither of which smelled very nice.

"Hi." The girl said. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He was having trouble breathing. The girl took that the wrong way,"Am I so pretty that you can't speak?"

"No, quite the opposite!"Inuyasha said the truth too fast to stop himself. The girl looked very angry and turned away from him, but she didn't leave. Inuyasha guessed that she was waiting for him to apologize so he took the opportunity to leave. Not too long after that he heard the girl's frustrated scream and her stomps away from the school grounds, not that he cared. Inuyasha walked back to Kagome. She'd seen part of his encounter with the girl.

"Inuyasha...What were you doing talking to Kikyo?"

"Kikyo?"

"That's the girl you were talking to.." Kagome's voice had a nervous edge. This Kikyo girl was someone that Kagome had had more than one encounter with.

"It was nothing..How do you know her?"

"Um..She's popular that's all."

"Oh."

Not another word was said about anything all the way home. When the two got home Inuyasha fell asleep on the couch and Kagome decided to take the time to get some fresh air outside. Turned out the air wasn't as refreshing as she'd hoped, Hojo was outside and he'd seen her. He was coming across the street. Kagome inwardly groaned. Why did Inuyasha have to be asleep now? Wait, maybe she could..

"Higurashi!"

Too late.

"Hi Hojo!"

"What happened to you and our movie?"

"OH!" Kagome put on her best fake surprised face,"I completely forgot I'm so sorry, Hojo." Kagome partly lied. She wasn't sorry, though she'd forgot.

"Well, we'll have to try again. How about after school tomorrow? Meet me at the front gate of the school, okay?"

"Alright.." Kagome tried not to sound disappointed. This guy didn't know when to quit. After Hojo left, Kagome had enough air and quickly went inside. Inuyasha stirred when she slammed the door, but he didn't wake. Kaome frowned. Inuyasha had been kind of left out all of the day. He hadn't even complained and she hadn't given him the time of day. Kagome leaned over the side of the couch to get a better look at Inuyasha's face. He was quite cute. In fact, he was gorgeous. His lips were slightly parted and his face was a little flushed from the heat of the pillows around him, He had a few stray strands of silver hair in his face that gave him a cute innocent quality. Kagome gulped and let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her heart pounded a little. And she bit her lip turning away from the sleeping hanyou immediately. Today, had been quite fun and Kagome had to admit Inuyasha had changed her way of thinking with his straightforwardness, it probably had rubbed off on her. Before Inuyasha had come Kagome probably would have run off Sango and Miroku with her cynical way of thinking. Now, they were her new friends...But what about Kikyo! Suddenly Kagome became scared as horrible memories came rushing back to her...

_Kagome had only been going to her new school for a little while when she'd met her first boyfriend..His name had been Naraku _(A/N: I know it's wrong and I'm sorry but, he's the bad boyfriend)_. He wasn't bad looking but, he wasn't extremely cute either, but Kikyo had wanted him because he was hers. She'd walked up to them when they were eating lunch and sat down next to Naraku with her low cut spaghetti strap tank and booty shorts._

"_Hey..Naraku.." she murmured. She'd looked at him with that hated look of lust. _

_It didn't take long for him to run off with her and leave Kagome crying alone._ _It didn't take long for any of them to leave her._

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice broke her from her thoughts,"Kagome, please tell me what's wrong!" Kagome reached up a hand and touched her cheek. The wet liquid on her fingers surprised her. She hadn't realized she'd been crying. Inuyasha had his arms around her, he'd practically jumped over the couch after smelling her tears. He was holding her, looking worriedly at her,"Kagome.." He whispered gently,"Kagome..please don't cry...I'll do anything, just stop crying.."

"You'll do...anything?" Kagome murmured pulling herself to his chest, the warmth of his body reassured her.

"Of course." Inuyasha replied easily, he stroked her hair.

"Don't ever leave me, Inuyasha...okay..be with me forever no matter.." Kagome's eyelids got heavy and she gripped Inuyasha's shirt,"No matter..what.." then Kagome was asleep.

"No problem." Inuyasha whispered.

**Poor Kagome...I think that the whole Kikyo boyfriend thing was a little cliche but, it was all I could think of to make Kagome afraid of Inuyasha meeting Kikyo and going away. There really wasn't a lot of good Inuyasha in this chapter except for at the end..I thought that was kind of cute. I think this story might be a little TOO cute. I'm probably gonna get back to working on The Mummy Returns so I can have at least 5 chappies done before school starts. Anyway, tell me what you think about this. In the next chapter I'll deal with the mirokag situation that really isn't much of a situation at all.**


	6. Dressing Nice

**Okay..I should really be working on The Mummy Returns...And I have! Honest..It's just it's hard work and I'm lazy and so you can yell at me or whateva and I'll feel bad..for a little while and then I'll work on it again. But since you guys are so patient** **I want to finish at least one story for you since it's going to take me so long to finish The Mummy Returns. No matter how much I want to..**

Inuyasha sighed as Kagome changed for the third time that morning. What was the big deal? She looked great in whatever she wore and it didn't really matter, did it? Who was she trying to impress anyway? Inuyasha had, in fact, asked Kagome that question and she had gave the simple answer of 'Everyone' which had elicited another sigh from the hanyou and an eye roll from the teenager. Finally, after outfit number 5, Kagome was ready to go she grabbed her bookbag and Inuyasha and her headed out the door.

It wasn't long after they got to school that Kagome saw Sango and Miroku, much to Inuyasha's distaste. Maybe that was who she'd been dressing up for..Inuyasha growled. The guy had better keep his hands to himself this morning.

"Hey Kagome! You look great! Dressing up for someone?" Sango smiled as the other girl sat down. Kagome blushed and looked down.

"No..No one in particular, I just wanted to look good that's all.." Kagome stated finally, smiling at Miroku in the process.

"You look lovely, Kagome." He said returning the smile.

"Yeah..Whatever. You'd had better keep your hands off of her is all I have to say." Sango snapped back before Kagome could reply. Inuyasha smiled, she was like his second voice.

Kagome noticed and gave him a glare. He ignored it. Kirara walked around on the top of his head before curling up to snooze on it. He sighed maybe he would do the same. Inuyasha sat there and let his mind wander to yesterday and Kagome's "breakdown". She had worried him so much, and she didn't tell him what was wrong. They hadn't spoken about it at all since it had happened...He'd just went to sleep and then he smelt tears and she was crying, he'd felt bad because he'd left her alone and she wouldn't stop crying. He hated crying women, they irked him and made his insides squirm. When Kagome cried it was worst he just wanted to melt into the floor or something..

SLAP!

Stupid lech. Yes. Inuyasha definitely liked Sango. She was good people. Confident with Sango's methods, Inuyasha started thinking again. This time his mind landed on Kikyo. Kikyo definitely had something against Kagome. He could feel it, Kagome had a connection with Kikyo too and he wanted to know what it was. Maybe he could coax it out of Kagome later on, or...He go straight to Kikyo..Inuyasha shuddered at the thought, the girl stunk and she wasn't very pretty either. Well, no he took that back she was pretty but the kind of person she was made her ugly to him. She was the kind of person who thought they were better than everyone else. Inuyasha had dealt those kind of people before, though he couldn't remember where..In fact, Inuyasha couldn't remember much of anything before the time that he'd come to Kagome. He doubted he was actually Kagome's living picture, even when he was small. Something didn't add up, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember. At night sometimes he had weird dreams with strange cages and tanks in them, he'd wake up in a daze and barely remember the dreams. It irritated him, kept in a bad mood and unable to concentrate. He hadn't told Kagome because, well frankly, he hadn't had a chance to talk to her with Sango and Miroku always being around. And now he wasn't even thinking about that anymore he was worrying about Kagome instead of himself..

"Lovely Sango, would you give me the honor of accompanying me on a date tonight?" Inuyasha heard Miroku's voice say. He quirked an eyebrow, was the lech crazy? Maybe all those slaps had given him brain damage. Inuyasha looked at Sango. She looked as surprised as he felt. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide. It would have been funny if Miroku hadn't been waiting for her to answer.

"I..um...Sure. Yes, I'll go out with you Miroku." Sango finally said, a faint blush staining her cheeks. Inuyasha snorted, he thought Sango was stronger than that. Ah well. Inuyasha's eyes fell on Kagome, she looked...disappointed? She was trying to hide it and smile, but Inuyasha could see right through her. His brow furrowed as he stared on.

"That's great you guys! I'm so happy for you!" Kagome exclaimed with fake cheerfulness.

"You'd better not try anything funny on our date!"

"My dear Sango..what do you mean by 'funny'?" Miroku smiled as his hand ran down Sango's backside.

"PERVERT!" Sango slapped him again.

The two continued arguing and Inuyasha watched as Kagome's happy face melted away. What was with her lately? He got up slowly, so not to knock Kirara off his head, and made his way toward the girl. He plopped down next to her, causing Kagome to look up at him.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked simply. Kagome looked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome answered causing Inuyasha to growl.

"C'mon Kagome, tell me what's wrong. I don't understand. One minute you're having a breakdown on your living room floor, the next you're trying impress a perverted guy who doesn't like you. What's going on with you?"

"Inuyasha..I.."

"Oh yeah, and who's Kikyo? And what's she got to do with you? And what do you have to do with her and why does she hate you so much?"

"Inuyasha..Please..Can we talk about it later?"

"Later is now. What I'm talking about happened yesterday."

"Inuyasha, I'm not ready to tell you. Please just wait until we get home."

Inuyasha sighed. He was really tired of trying to get Kagome to talk. If she didn't trust him she could just say so. He could take it. But he didn't have the heart to yell at her or get angry. Her voice had gotten soft and her face, well he'd never seen her look so..he didn't know how to describe it so he dropped it.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome replied to him quietly.

**Okay, it's been a really long time since I updated this story...Hmm..Or any of my stories for that matter. I feel really bad but, I'm sure you guys have been reading/writing other stuff anyway and don't really give a crap. I'm okay with that, I'm doing more reading than writing these days anyway. I will still try to update some of my good ones though.**


End file.
